A Chance At Love
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Filled with the burden of revenge, Storm Shadow sends his younger sister Mary to G.I. Joe to toy with the affections of Snake Eyes. But when Mary falls for him, she has to choose between family and the love of her life. What will she do now? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I saw the G.I. Joe movie a couple of days ago, and I completely fell in love with two characters: Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. I decided that Snake Eyes really deserved a love interest, and there weren't enough Snake Eyes fanfics, and that's why I'm writing this fanfic. I hope you like it!!!!!! ^_^**

Prologue

_I walked down the alleyway of Tokyo, Japan. Whenever I looked up, I could see the beautiful city lights, and you could hear the sounds of the city faintly in the city. I was about to see my brother, whom I hadn't seen in ten years._

_ I heard a movement behind me, and I pulled out a knife, which I aways kept in my shirt. I turned around, never letting my guard down._

"_Who is there? Come out before I kill you!" I shouted into the darkness. A figure moved in the shadows, and I jumped six feet into the air, and landed right on top of someone. I held the knife to the strangers throat.  
_

"_Relax," the stranger said, "It is your brother."_

_I got up off him, and helped my brother up. We stepped cautiously out of the shadows. He hadn't changed much since I had last seen him. He had a strong build with jet black hair, and his eyes showed a sense of determination and ruthlessness. _

_I finished looking at my older brother and hugged him, "I seriously have missed you. It's been too long."_

"_It really has, " he said, smiling._

_I looked at him up and down, "You haven't changed a bit. Except for this scar. How are they treating you at Cobra?" _

_"It's just a wound that is still healing after two years! He stabbed me, and I fell into the ice. Can you believe it?"_

_"Wow, who did it though? Did you know his name?" I asked. No one messes with my big brother and gets away with it._

_"Oh, I know him all right. We trained together under my master. He was such a show-off. Then he took a vow of silence after I killed our master. Poor fool," my brother sighed._

_I had never killed anybody before, but my family had eight generations of assassins. I had wanted to join them for awhile, ever since I was fifteen years old. However, my father had always thought that women should not participate in such practices. Of course, I disobeyed him and I taught myself the ways of the ninja while my brother was in training. Now, I was considered one of the most dangerous females in the world, which is an honor._

_"Why did you want to see me after ten years?" I asked curiously._

_He smiled a malicious smile, "Mary, I hear that you have been accepted to G.I. Joe, am I correct?"_

_I had, which would be another honor to most people, but if I joined, I would have to fight against my own brother, which I wouldn't do for any amount of honor in the world._

_"Yes, for martial arts. But I don't think I will accept it. They have already tried to kill you, so I won't help them. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well, the man who made this scar works for that particular agency. I would like you to infiltrate it, and win over the affections of him."_

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Don't you know, my sister? Men fight different when they are in love. They become lazy, distracted, pitiful creatures, and I want revenge. Isn't that enough? But you must remember not to kill him. Leave him to me. I am the one who must kill him. Is that clear?"_

_I nodded, but I had another question, "What makes you so sure that he will be smitten by me?"_

_"You two have so much in common. It is obvious. You are both determined, skilled fighters. However, there is one thing you must remember, my sister."_

_"Why?" I asked again._

_"Don't become to attached."_

_I nodded. I was game. I wanted revenge, too. He attacked my brother, and it was payback time, "What is his name? I will find him for you!"_

_Once again, he smiled that malicious smile that made a chill run up my spine, "His name is Snake Eyes."_

_"Snake Eyes...Okay, I've got it. I'll go as soon as possible. Don't worry, my brother I won't fail you!" I said, while I hugged him tightly._

_"I know you won't," he replied, hugging me back._

_We both left the embrace, and we headed in our separate directions, and I thought about my new task. I made a vow to myself never to fail. I would never disappoint my brother, Storm Shadow.  
_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was a little corny, but I was tired when I was editing it! The next one will be u sometime next week, so please R&R!!!!!! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanx to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome(thanks also for the constructive criticism, I never get enough of that)! I made some changes to my story:**

**1. I changed my character Mary's personality. She can now only speak two languages: English and Japanese. The reason for this change is because I realized that she was a little too Mary-Sue like.**

**2. The whole story will be told from two points of view: Mary's and Snake Eyes because I like to get both of their opinions into my story.**

**3. One more thing that I need to clear up is that the whole story won't be in italics. The only time that I will use that format is during flashbacks/dreams/Snake Eyes signing/private thoughts.**

**So yeah, thats pretty much it. I have already started school, so the updates may be less frequent! ^_^**

Chapter 1

_Snake Eyes' POV_

I was sharpening my swords when General Hawk came in, "Good morning, Snake Eyes. Where is the rest of the Alpha team?"

I pointed to the cafeteria, showing that they were getting breakfast.

"Ah, so that's where they are. I'm guessing that your not hungry?"

I shook my head.

"Well, tell them that there's a meeting in four hundred hours, and that I want them to come. Okay?"

I nodded, and he smiled. After he exited the room, I walked into the cafeteria, where my friends and comrades were seated.

Scarlett was the first one to see me. She stood up, and gave me a hug, "Snake, I haven't seen you all morning! So, what's up? Do you want something to eat?"

Scarlett and I had been close friends ever since we had started at G.I. Joe.

I shook my head, _"General Hawk wants to have a meeting with us in four hundred hours" _I signed in ASL.

Scarlett nodded, and she translated to the others.

"I wonder what's it about," Ana said.

--

"Now," General Hawk started, "I have begun to notice that there has been love in the air. That is both a good thing as well as a bad thing. Does anyone know why?"

Like a fifth grader, Breaker raised his hand enthusiastically. When the general nodded, he stood up, "It causes distraction, sir."

"Indeed it does, Breaker. We don't want to break up those of us here in G.I. Joe, but I will hope that you refrain from seeing your coworkers as anymore than your friends. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the chorus of Joes rang throughout the facility.

"Team Alpha, I'd like to introduce you to your newest member. Please welcome Falcon Wings to your group!"

Just then, a tall woman walked out, and for some odd reason, my heart started to beat quickly. She had long, jet black hair, and was about six feet tall. She wore all black.

"Okay, Falcon, go to training. Everyone, back to your stations!" General Hawk boomed.

We went back to the training rooms, and instantly I returned to sharpening my knife. The new girl, Falcon Wings, walked up to me, "Hey...you. I was wondering where room four hundred is? It's my bedroom, and I need to put my things away, but I can't seem to find it."

I nodded, and beckoned for her to follow. She did, and I showed her where her room was.

"Oh, thanks so much, I was afraid that I would never find my bedroom!" she laughed, and I nodded again.

Falcon Wings frowned, "What's wrong? Why don't you talk?"

I stared at her, unsure if she could understand ASL.

"Ah, you won't say. That's all right, I'll find out soon enough," she said teasingly. She walked into her room, and slammed the door in my face.

_"Wow," _I thought.

--

"All right, Falcon, show us what you can do!" Heavy Duty yelled at the new girl.

She nodded, and she stepped right in front of me, "Hello, Mr. Mysterious," she whispered.

"All right, Falcon. When I count to three, try to bring Snake Eyes down, is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

He smiled, "One....two......three!"

We circled around each other, trying to find an opening or a weak spot. She swung at me, and I ducked. Unfortunately, she had seen that coming, and brought her leg around, and kicked me in the jaw. Hard.

I almost fell over, but I steadied myself quickly, and grabbed her leg while she was trying to kick me again. However, she jumped up before I could pull her leg out from underneath her, and using her other leg, kicked me harder than before. I went flying to the ground.

I wasn't ready to give up, but Falcon was already on top of me, pinning me down using her knees, and had one hand on her neck, while the other was balled up into a fist over my head.

Everyone clapped, and Falcon smiled at me, "Nice one, Snake Eyes."

Aha, so she had learned my name like she had promised.

Ripcord walked over to me after Falcon had gone over to Heavy Duty to ask about her time, "That was nice, Snake. You were just beat up by a girl. And you know what?" he asked, in his usual joking tone, "I think she was flirting with you a bit."

I stood up, and inclined my head to show confusion.

Ripcord laughed, "The whole team thinks so."

I gave him a hard stare, and he laughed once again, "Okay, fine, we'll drop the subject. You want something to eat? We're all heading to the cafeteria for some lunch."

I nodded, and we all walked over there, however, I stopped in my tracks when I saw Falcon sitting at our table. Why was I so distracted by her? She was just a girl. I've worked with girls before.

So why was Falcon affecting me?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mary's POV_

So far, I liked G.I. Joe. They all seemed friendly, why would my brother hate them so much?

I didn't realize how much harder it would be to have Snake Eyes fall for me. With his suit on, it made it hard for me to figure out his emotions. Whenever I did something, I would have to think hard about it first.

I would have to constantly ask myself questions such as: Does he think that was too slutty? or What is he thinking now?

It was hard, but I think he will fall for me eventually. After a hard day of training, I dressed into my pajamas, and jumped into bed, and was about to turn off the light, but I just happened to look at the calendar.

"Oh, my God," I whispered. I walked over to my calendar, and stared at the date hard. September eighteenth. It was my parents anniversary.

It was also the fifteenth anniversary of their death.

How could I have forgotten?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a little bit on the boring side, I was suffering from writer's block! I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting! I promise that the next chapter will be up by Sunday or something. LOL. Please R&R!!!!! P.S. I don't know any thing about martial arts, so if you know anything about it, please tell me!!!!! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Now, I'm thinking about changing Mary's height from six feet to 5'3. I need your opinion!!!!!!! ^_^**

Chapter 2

_Snake Eyes POV_

It was nighttime, and my relaxation time. Mostly, I meditated, read or wrote poetry.

Since I felt like meditating was the way to go, I sat down on a mat, and listened to the tiny fountain while concentrating. Unfortunately, I had one problem, and it was this problem alone that kept me from achieving internal peace. I was hungry, and I know how hard it is to concentrate while your stomach is growling.

I sighed, I had gotten too pampered while working in G.I. Joe. I used to be able to go for a couple days without food, and now I can barely go ten hours!

I got up, and silently walked over to the kitchen to get a snack, but I heard horrifying sobs. I looked into the cafeteria, and found Falcon sobbing at a kitchen table.

It would have been rude if I had let her cry alone, so I walked silently up to her, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, and noticed it was me.

"Oh, Snake Eyes, I didn't see you there. When did you get here?" she asked, trying to wipe away her tears.

I gestured toward the food, and she nodded. Then I pointed to the tears.

"You want to know why I am crying? Well, it's a long story."

I sat down, showing her that I had time.

Falcon nodded, "Well, about fifteen years ago, my parents and I were driving in a car. I had just gotten home from school, and I had painted a picture of my family. 'Mom, look at what I did in class today!' I had said, and she was the one driving the car. Both she and my dad turned around while driving to see what I had created, and a car crashed into ours. They weren't wearing seat belts. Then...Then a car sped over and we crashed!" She broke into sobs.

I didn't know what to do, so I put my hands on top of hers to try to comfort her. However, she flung herself into my arms, and cried on my shoulder.

We stayed there for about twenty minutes, Falcon crying, and me comforting her. When she stopped, she muttered, "My parents are dead because of me!"

I shook my head, then frantically searched for something to write on and a pen. I ended up using a napkin and a pen.

_It's not your fault! _I wrote, _You couldn't have controlled that!_

She smiled at the note, "You really are a great guy, Snake Eyes. Why haven't you found a good girl to settle down with?"

_I guess that I have been working too much to find someone that I love._

"Ah, same here," Falcon said, nodding, "So, do you like haiku's?"

I nodded, and she smiled, "Great, I'll show you some of mine!" Falcon jumped out of her seat, and ran over to her room to retrieve her haiku's. I got up, and started making herbal tea.

I had a feeling that we were going to be there for a while.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Falcon's POV_

Surprisingly, Snake Eyes wasn't as bad as I had thought. He actually listened to what I had to say, and I appreciated that. Besides, he could make an excellent pot of tea!

"Here's one of my haiku's. I like it very much! You wanna hear it?"

Snake nodded, and I began to recite it by memory:

"I remember them.

Their loving faces appear,

My heart fills with joy."

"It's about my parents," I said, looking down. Gently, Snake Eyes took my chin in his hands, and brought my face up to look at his mask. Then, he slowly lifted his hand, and gave me a thumbs up.

I laughed, and looked away, "You really like it? Truly? Honestly? Deeply?"

_Of course I like it. Really, truly, honestly, and deeply. _I wrote.

Falcon laughed that laugh that made me want to laugh as well. I know it's hard to comprehend, but there's no denying that her laugh was contagious. And she has the most adorable dimples.

It was that and so many other things that made her beautiful.

We stayed there all night, laughing and talking, as well as sharing both emotional and hilarious haiku's. Eventually, we both fell asleep at the table.

It was funny, but every time I looked at her, my heart would start beating quickly.

Did I have a crush on Falcon?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I really hope that you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for the shortness, but I've started school, and homework and tests are always getting in the way! :(. I would also like to tell you that if you like to write romance fics, then you should listen to the song "Somewhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace! It's a really good song, and I listen to it whenever I write. So yeah, I guess that's it. Please R&R!!!!!!! ^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks SO much to all of you who were AWESOME enough to give me feedback! Now, I haven't had enough time to update because I have FOUR projects due ON THE SAME DAY!!!!!!!! So, yeah, I have a few things to clear up. Actually, one thing. This year, I happen to have an AWESOME but PSYCHO English teacher, and she frequently gives us random vocab words, so if there's a word you don't understand, PM me, and I'll give you the definition. Oh, and I was surfing the web today, and now I've got some awesome ideas for my story, but those will come up later. And to make a long story short(too late!), it's time for the new chapter. ^_^**

Chapter 3

_Mary's POV_

Even though I would have loved to say that I still am loyal to my brother, I have grown fond of Snake Eyes over the past few months that I have been at G.I. Joe. While he is silent, it makes him mysterious. And he is caring, and is willing to listen to anything that I have to say.

It's such a shame that I can't tell him everything. I really wish to divulge all of my secrets with him, but I know that I cannot.

In fact, I don't want to play a part in this assassination attempt with my brother. I like Snake Eyes a lot, and it is ubiquitous that he does as well.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Snake Eyes' POV_

I think that I am in love with Falcon, and I am unsure of what to do. I know that it is unwise to fall for your coworker, but for some reason, I can't help it. That is why I went to Scarlett for advice. She is like a sister to me, and I would die for her, and she would do the same for me.

She was also in love, so she would know how I felt.

I walked down the hall to Scarlett and Ripcord's room. I heard them talking silently amongst themselves, "I think he's absolutely in love with her. I give it two days before he cracks!" Ripcord declared.

I could hear Scarlett's nurturing voice replying to Ripcord, "While I do think that he is fond of her, I really don't believe that it's our business to try and hook them up!"

"I give it about two weeks before they sleep together," Ripcord went on to say, "One week before he kisses her, and one month before they move in together!"

"Oh, stop it! It's not our business! Would I like to see Snake Eyes happy with some one he loves? Of course! Has he been married to his job too long? You know it! But I care about him, and he will figure out on his own how to confess that he is in love with Falcon!"

I was shocked and surprised: if Ripcord and Scarlett knew about how I felt for Falcon, did she know as well? sighed and knocked on the door.

Scarlett opened the door with Ripcord, who looked as if he were eating her neck. I wish I could do that with Falcon. Her eyes widened when she saw me, "Snake Eyes, come in!" then she swatted Ripcord, "Stop chewing on my neck, you see that we have company!"

He instantly stopped, and shook my hand, "Nice to finally see you again, Snake. Ever since Falcon joined us, we never see you around!"

Scarlett elbowed him in the stomach, "So, what's up?"

_"Can I talk with you alone for a second?" _I signed.

She nodded, "Of course! Ripcord, get lost!"

He laughed, "I see that you wanna talk with my girl in secrecy, huh? Fine, I know when I'm not wanted around. I'll leave you two to talk in peace, I'll just go bother Duke." He kissed Scarlett, and slapped me on the back, then he left.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Scarlett asked.

I rapidly signed to her. Falcon and I were supposed to go to training in an hour, _"Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Ripcord?" _When she nodded, I continued, _"Well, I think that I'm in love with Falcon. Totally, madly, and honestly. It's not like it was love at first sight, it was more of infatuation at first sight. Do you know what I mean?"_

She nodded, "Of course I understand, Snake! Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

_"No, I am afraid that she won't feel the same way that I do."_

Scarlett seemed to think about this for awhile, then she answered, "You know, what I've learned from working in G.I. Joe is that anything can happen. One minute, someone's here with us, but the next, you might be at their funeral. It's best to tell people how you feel while you can."

I nodded, _Thanks, Scarlett. Sorry to leave so soon, but I have training with Falcon in five minutes."_

Scarlett smiled, then got up and hugged me, "I know you'll do the right thing, Snake Eyes."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Falcon's POV_

I walked in to my room, and grinned. In about five minutes, I would see Snake Eyes! Normally, I would not have been as excited as I was. But he was a wonderful man.

I had a feeling that someone was behind me, when I felt a knife touch my throat. Carefully, I turned around, and almost screamed when I saw that it was my brother. I almost screamed, but he clapped his hand over my mouth, "Hello, my sister. Long time, no see!"

He removed his hand from my mouth, and I gasped, "Storm Shadow! What are you doing here?"

My brother grinned, "Why is it that Snake Eyes is not in my hands anymore?"

I took in a deep breath, and said, "Brother, I don't want to do this anymore!"

The slap came so fast that I couldn't predict it. It stung, and he pushed me against the door, "What did you say?"

Fighting back the tears and shock, I looked straight into his eyes and muttered, "I care about him, and I refuse to hurt him!"

"You've gotten attached, haven't you?!" Storm Shadow's face was full of scorn, "I want him in my hands by next week. If he isn't, everyone in G.I. Joe will die, and you will be to blame for everything."

I looked away for one second, and when I looked back, he wasn't there. It was if he had disappeared into thin air. I was left sobbing, I had an impossible task.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter, sorry that I'm a little rusty, but school has gotten in the way of everything. I hope that the next chapter will be up soon, but I'll see if I have the time! In the meantime though, please R&R, I love feedback. Another thing: If you have any suggestions, please tell me! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A special thanks to those who reviewed, you guys totally rock!!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I've really missed this story!!! School ruins everything!!! I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty, I haven't written anything in a long time!!! Hahaha… ^_^**

Chapter 5

_Snake Eye's POV_

Falcon's been acting really weird lately. She isn't looking at any of us in the eye lately, and it's been getting very odd. I'm kind of at a disadvantage because I've decided that I'm going to tell her how I feel.

If I can talk to her alone for at least an hour.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Falcon's POV_

I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've realized that there's no way I can save Snake Eyes without killing my brother. I've been taught that family must come first, no matter what.

I've spent every waking moment trying to figure out how to work around this situation, but I can't…

--

"Falcon, I'm gonna send you to deactivate the bomb, okay?" Heavy Duty commanded.

I nodded, and instantly jumped out of the helicopter. I landed on the rooftop without hurting myself, and instantly leaped down into the building through the rooftop door.

I silently pulled out my gun from my side holster, and tiptoed around, trying to find the bomb. After awhile, I said into my mike, "Breaker, I can't find the bomb."

I waited for Breaker's response, but I heard nothing, "Breaker, are you there? Can you hear me?" Once again, I heard nothing. Static filled my ear. Damn, the mike was broken!

All of a sudden, I heard a sort of whizzing behind me. I turned around in a flash, and noticed that someone was spraying some sort of gas into the room. A man dropped down from the ceiling. I instantly pulled out a sword, "Put your hands up or I'll kill you! I'm serious!"

The stranger, an man in his forties holding a knife with shaggy brown hair and glassy brown eyes, just laughed.

Apparantally, this guy was a psycho. I had to go in for the kill. I ran up to him, and slashed at the man with my sword, but for some reason, my aim was off. Way off. The world was spinning and I was suddenly short of breath. I collaspsed to the ground, clutching my side.

"A new form of poison, meant to give one a slow and painful death. A milder version, of course, " the stranger said in a cold voice, "Obviously, the people at Cobra have already taken the antidote. This is a message from your brother. He wouldn't kill you. Just a warning though. Snake Eyes, as well as the rest of the Joes must be delivered to us soon."

My breathing was shallow. I knew that I wasn't dying, only that I was in more pain than anyone could ever imagine. Tears were running down my cheeks, and I started coughing up blood. How could my brother do this to me?

The stranger knelt down beside me, unaffected, "Oh, my. You really are a pretty one, aren't you? Storm Shadow wasn't lying, was he?" He used the knife in his hand to tear at my outfit. He was undressing me. "You know," he continued, "Over at Cobra, there really isn't enough pleasurable company. I haven't had sex in so long, did you know that?"

Fear struck my heart. No, he wouldn't do this. He won't rape me. My friends or my brother will save me. Right? I tried to push him off of me, as he had finished undressing me completely. I was naked on the cold ground, unable to help myself. "Help," I cried weakly, hoping that someone would hear me.

Those few minutes seemed like an eternity to me. When it was over, he hit me in the head, knocking me unconcious. I lay there on the floor, cold, naked, sobbing, and scared.

When he was finished, he got up, walked halfway to the door, then turned around to look at me, "Oh, and by the way, there isn't a bomb." He walked away, laughing.

Why didn't anybody come?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Snake Eye's POV_

Falcon had been gone for a long time. Too long. Breaker couldn't hear her over her mike. That's why Heavy Duty sent Scarlett and me in. As we walked down the creepy corridors of the building, looking for Falcon and the bomb. We found Falcon. I almost fainted with both shock and relief. She was alove, but something was very, very wrong.

She was unconcious on the ground naked. And she was bloody. Luckily, she was alive. There was a weird smell in the air. I asked Scarlett what it was in ASL, while trying to hold my breath.

"Poison. Not just any poison, though. It's called Genetic Poisoning, Type A. It's a poison made specifically for one person. Others would have little to no damage from it.

I knelt down before Falcon, and tried to scoop her gently up into my arms, but her eyes flew open, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, suddenly hysterical. I set her down, hurt and upset.

"_What just happened?" _I asked, looking down at the sobbing girl that I loved.

Scarlett shook her head, her eyes full of pity, "I-I think she was raped, Snake."

I backed up, no. This can't be possible. It wasn't true. It couldn't be possible.

Tears were running down Scarlett's face as she nodded, "I-I don't think that she'll be able to trust a man's touch for awhile, so I should take her out."

I nodded numbly. How could this have happened?

I heard Breaker's voice over the speaker, "Do you see Falcon or the Bomb?"

Scarlett sighed, reluctant to tell Breaker the news, "Um...we've found Falcon."

What happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I took off my shirt to cover Falcon's bare body, and Scarlett answered, "We-We think she was raped."

Breaker gasped, "What? Who did it? Is Falcon all right?"

"We don't know if she was all right, she was exposed to poison," Scarlett replied as we walked towards the exit, "and we don't know who did it."

"Are you bringing her back up?"

"Yeah,"

--

When we were back on the helicopter, everyone crowded around her with expressions of pity and concern. She was wearing my shirt, and Scarlett was helping her to walk into the infirmary. Breaker went up to Falcon, and patted her on her back.

Her reaction was instantanious. She slapped Breaker's hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed. She broke into convulsive sobs, and Scarlett and Baroness ran to her side.

Breaker looked hurt, "But...I...I wasn't..."

"Breaker, it's not your fault. It may be a long time before any man can touch her. Maybe longer for her to trust them again," Baroness said, smoothing Falcon's hair.

Did that mean that Falcon would never trust me again?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a week to write it! Sorry for the random spelling/grammar mistakes, my spell check is broken! I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner!!! In the meantime, please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome! ^_^**


End file.
